Blood or Trick
by L. D. Unknown
Summary: One Shoot. Wicca, hermana de Satán, volverá a casarse en la noche del mal ya que el inframundo necesita otro rey con urgencia. ¿Pero qué sorpresa se encontrará en este mundo de débiles humanos? Lenguaje fuerte.


**Disclaimer: Hi. La trama es mía, los personajes de Steph Meyer.**

**Summary: One Shoot****. Wicca, hermana de Satán, volverá a casarse en la noche del mal ya que el inframundo necesita otro rey con urgencia. ¿Pero qué sorpresa se encontrará en este mundo de débiles humanos? Lenguaje fuerte.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction  
>www. facebook groups  elite. fanfiction /**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

El 31 de octubre era mi día. El día en que debía encontrar a otro demonio más poderoso y atrapar su alma para la eternidad. Al principio había repelido la idea, porque... ¿Qué era el destino comparado conmigo, la Reina del Inframundo? Esas fechas eran tomadas por los estúpidos niños como un día de dulces, arruinando así toda el aura diabólica que mis demonios y yo queríamos explorar. Yo era Wicca, hermana de Satán, la cual había estado casada con él; pero heme allí, por desgracia con la maldita bruja Brandon, que predijo que ese mismo día conocería a un humano. Ese humano tendría un aura negra muy poderosa, pero muy escondida, sería superior a todos los demonios y que, al alinearse los planetas, se revelaría ante mí donde robaría su alma para que fuera solo mía. Entonces… ¿Dónde quedaba el mismo diablo? El muy gilipollas había desaparecido del maldito inframundo y los demonios habían empezado a atacar ni bien supieron de su partida. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que atarme a alguien de nuevo? Ah, claro, porque siempre el inframundo debía ser gobernado por un rey, no por una reina. Pendejos.

Esa fecha era una de mis favoritas, aunque arruinada por los estúpidos chiquillos, siempre había gente mayor, jóvenes inocentes y no tan inocentes celebrando esa noche del mal: tomando, bailando, teniendo sexo sin parar; aumentando así en gran escala mi placer al ver todo lo que hacían. Aprovechaba también para saciar mi sed sexual. Un demonio era totalmente diferente a un humano. El demonio era salvaje y animal, lo cual para mí era el clímax perfecto, pero un humano… ellos eran cálidos y sensuales, salvajes sí, pero cálidos y su sangre, ¡Diablos!, su sangre era muy dulce cuando alcanzaban el clímax, tan dulce que no podías parar de beberla.

Ese día, lamentablemente, era una caza especial y directa, sin juegos ni víctimas, convirtiéndola así en una algo muy aburrido. Esperaba que esa presa para la "eternidad" fuera buena, porque sino mataría a esa loca bruja con mis propias manos por haberme hecho perder un día como este.

Ascendí a la superficie de New York, ahí se encontraba mi futuro esposo… ¡Puag!, esa palabra reprimía mi libertad, mi poder demoniaco; con tan solo pensar que iba a ser _dominada_ hacía que se me revolviera todo.

Llegué hasta una discoteca y sentí su presencia. La bruja me había dicho que lo encontraría ahí porque ya había cometido su primer acto infernal, dejando salir sus bajos instintos ese día, simplemente delicioso. Sin conocerlo reconocí su esencia y me volvió loca, el olor de su sangre era el más exquisito y esperaba que fuera bueno en la cama, que fuera oscuro y salvaje.

Me dirigí a la barra donde sentí su presencia muy cerca y decidí tomarme un trago antes de verlo y jugar un rato con él. Tenía que, por lo menos, coquetear con alguien, aunque esa tarea sería un poco difícil puesto que la fiesta recién empezaba. Estuve coqueteando con el barman, cuyo nombre era James. Aunque no tenía importancia, ya que de todas maneras se iba a librar de mí esa noche. Iba a besar a ese chico para pasar el rato cuando sentí una presencia muy poderosa detrás de mí. Observándome.

Recobré la compostura y regresé a mi sitio escuchando un gruñido de protesta por parte del idiota en frente mío. Acomodé mi diminuta falda de cuero y seguí bebiendo la cerveza que había pedido, esperando a que de una maldita vez ese estúpido humano se acercara. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era y deseaba tenerlo en la cama, bebiendo su sangre y marcándolo como mío. Su esencia era muy poderosa, haciéndome sacar una sonrisa malvada. Después de todo esta noche no sería tan improductiva.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

No me sentía desesperado y menos culpable, esa zorra se mereció eso y mucho más. Dejé la bolsa con mi ropa llena de sangre en un callejón muy viejo y salí silbando como si sólo hubiera salido a botar la basura. Verla revolcarse con su amante y mi mejor amigo, Félix, hizo hervir mi sangre de venganza, no lo pensé dos veces y arrastré a Tanya, sacándola de la cama donde se revolcaba y la encerré en la cocina conmigo. No quería exagerar, pero justo en ese momento, al recordar todos esos buenos momentos de tortura, se formaba en mi rostro una sonrisa más grande que la del Wason.

_._

_._

—_Edward, déjame explicarte, no es lo que piensas —habló nerviosa._

—_¿Que no es lo que pienso, mujer? ¡Si me has puesto el cuerno con mi mejor amigo! ¡Serás zorra!_

—_Pero, Edward… Félix vino de repente y yo estaba borracha y pensé que eras tú, ¡Escúchame! —gritó desesperada._

—_Ven aquí, cariño —le dije fingiendo ser lo más dulce posible._

—_No… ¿Qué? Edward, no._

—_Ven, bebé, no te haré daño. —Se acercó con temor y le agarré el mentón con rabia, no apestaba a alcohol, lo que me enojaba más. ¿Acaso creía que era tan imbécil?_

—_Eres una maldita mentirosa, Tanya —siseé— y las perras como tú sólo tienen un fin… —dije sacando una navaja que guardaba y le susurré—: La muerte._

_Le clavé la primera puñalada. Sentir el cuerpo de Tanya tensarse por el dolor y su grito ahogado fue lo mejor que pude experimentar, su sangre brotando fue el detonador de todo, después ya no pude parar. Tanya dejó de chillar a la quinta puñalada y después vinieron cinco más. La dejé ahí tirada en la cocina y fui por mi supuesto mejor amigo._

—_Félix, sal ya, ahora —exigí lo más tranquilo que pude, pero no hubo respuesta alguna—. ¡Carajo! ¡No seas cabrón y dame la cara!_

_No me respondió. ¿Ya habría huido? No, eso ni hablar, como que mi nombre era Edward Anthony Cullen que a ese maldito lo agarraba. Entré a la habitación y me encontré a Félix tratando de salir por la ventana a medio vestir._

—_Hijo de puta... ¡Cabrón! —Lo jalé y tiré contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Después de 10 minutos se dignó a despertar; teniéndolo amarrado en la cocina junto al cuerpo de Tanya._

—_¿Qué? ¡Edward! ¡Amigo, lo siento! Ella me llamó y me dijo que había cortado contigo... ¡Perdóname y suéltame!_

—_Lo siento, Félix, pero tú al igual que la zorra de Tanya tendrán el mismo fin —dije lo más tranquilo, mientras me paseaba por la cocina con la navaja en manos._

—_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Tanya, psicópata?! —gritó tratando de soltarse._

—_Mira… —Le señalé mostrándole la navaja llena de sangre—. Está ahí toda quieta y calladita al lado tuyo, como siempre tuvo que estar._

—_¡Tanya! __—chillo, moviéndose para __alcanzarla._

—_Pequeño ingenuo, ella está bien muerta y tú la acompañarás después de una tortura lenta._

—_¡Edward! Estás enfermo, ¡por Dios! Mira lo que le has hecho a Tanya, ¡déjame ir!_

—_Asesiné a Tanya porque era una perra y créeme que no fueron los celos los que me hicieron apuñalarla—dije muy tranquilo—. Sólo que no me gusta que zorras como esas me vean la cara de tonto y menos sus amantes._

—_Edward, ¡sabías que ella era una zorra! ¡Sólo déjame ir, hermano!_

—_¡No me vuelvas a llamar así, cabrón! —le grité, alzando la navaja; moviendo mi brazo con tal fuerza y rapidez que la cuchilla le hizo un corte profundo y grande en la cara._

—_Edward… sólo déjame ir y te juro por mi madre que no le diré a nadie que asesinaste a Tanya, lo juro._

—_Claro que no dirás que yo la asesiné __—__le murmuré llegando a su altura y cogiéndole la muñeca—, porque tú serás el culpable de su muerte. _

_Y le corté la muñeca derecha, justo en la vena. No podía decir que esto era una venganza, la vida de esas escorias era tan importante para mí como las moscas que se encontraban en la basura… ¡pero que adrenalina se sentía al torturar! Él siguió removiéndose del dolor y maldiciéndome, pero ya estaba más enterrado en el infierno que nunca, así que ahí lo vería cuando llegara mi hora. Lo dejé así un minuto, mientras veía su sangre caer._

_Quise darle un último golpe para escuchar sus gritos, me había aburrido de verlo sangrar._

—_No te haré sufrir más porque de verdad es sábado en la noche y quiero ir a follar por ahí — suspiré aburrido, estando acuclillado; permitiéndome esto directamente sus ojos, casi sin vida, aunque mostraba todavía rasgos de miedo—, pero créeme que si no estuviera aburrido te hubiera torturado más. —Le corté la otra muñeca y él sólo pudo soltar quejas bajas de dolor—. Pero eso sí, nos veremos muy pronto en el infierno._

_Como Félix tenía casi el mismo tipo de letra que el mío decidí escribir una carta diciendo que mataba a Tanya por celos y que él moría con ella. Simple, si eran amantes eso era fácil de deducir. Desaté a Félix y lo acerqué donde Tanya se encontraba. ¡Perfecto! Una escena típica de Shakespeare. _

_Agarré una muda de ropa y fui a un callejón viejo, sólo me quedaba una sonrisa grabada en el rostro de la felicidad y placer._

_._

_._

_._

Con sólo recordar eso me provocaba realizar un par de trabajos más; aunque ahora lo primero era follar, sí. Llegué a una discoteca y quise divertirme un rato como en los viejos tiempos, alcanzando ver de paso a dos rubias despampanantes sonreírme coquetamente. Esa sería una noche larga.

Después de haber empezado mi primera ronda con ellas, las dejé tiradas en el callejón más próximo a la discoteca y regresé para seguir viendo a cuántas más podría llevar por el mismo destino, pero fue entonces cuando la vi. Castaña y blanca como la nieve, toda una diosa de la lujuria, con esas curvas pronunciadas que hechizarían a cualquiera. Podía sentir una fuerza sobrenatural en mí surgir y ese sentimiento de grandeza y maldad vino de nuevo, tal como fue cuando disfruté asesinando a Tanya. Me sentía aburrido porque el ambiente estaba muy sano y esperaba de verdad con ansias que la castaña se diera la vuelta y verla realmente como era, a ver si realmente era una diosa.

Empezó a coquetearle al barman, pero dejó de hacerlo sin motivo. Muy bien, uno menos a quien asesinar esa noche por querer tocar algo que no le pertenecía. Me acerqué decidido a llevarla a la cama como fuera posible. Cuando su esencia de fresas y flores me invadió, junto también con esa fuerza satánica que se incrementaba más y más.

—Hola, preciosa —le hablé con el tono más sensual que pude, aunque no era necesario ya que la sentí estremecerse.

—Hola —susurró… ¿tímida?

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —dije recorriéndole el hombro desnudo con mi dedo pulgar. Al parecer no era tan tímida.

—Sólo he venido por un par de copas.

—Pues estás de suerte, cariño —afirmé acercándome más a su rostro—, porque te has topado con el acompañante perfecto.

—¿De verdad? Parece que sí he tenido suerte hoy —aceptó pensativa—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Pensé que nunca lo mencionarías.

La tomé de la cintura guiándola al centro de la pista, donde sonaba una canción muy movida. Simplemente esa chica era la tentación andante con sus movimientos. Empezó a menear esas caderas sobre mí y no pude resistirme a cogerlas y llevarlas a mi ritmo, se contorneaba y movía sensualmente, mientras hacía su cabello a un lado dando la vista a su cuello níveo, el cual no perdí tiempo y empecé a dejar besos húmedos. La volteé para que quedara frente a mí, sorprendiéndome una sola cosa: sus ojos. Eran rojos como el fuego y abrazadores como el infierno, haciéndome arder con esa sensación familiar que no era muy dolorosa, pero sí placentera. Con mis manos recorrí su espalda, brazos, cintura, caderas y, descaradamente, su trasero; ganándome un gemido suave de su parte y sacándome a mí una sonrisa de gloria.

Se movía al ritmo de la música y lo menos que podía hacer era restregarme contra ella, sintiendo más placer del que nunca había sentido y eso que estábamos sin hacer algo realmente _duro. _No aguanté más y la besé, sin nada delicadeza, sólo un beso feroz y salvaje; lleno de lujuria y pasión. Enrolló de un salto sus piernas en mi cadera, tratando de buscar fricción en nuestros sexos y no pude aguantar, tenía que salir sí o sí de ese maldito lugar y hacerla mía; no importa dónde fuera: en el bosque, su carro, el piso o su departamento; sólo sabía que la haría gemir como nunca antes en su vida y que sólo sería así para mí.

Salimos como locos de la discoteca y nos montamos en su auto, rogaba que no condujera hasta un hotel de cinco estrellas porque no podría resistir más, aunque claro... podría romper el hielo en el camino.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?

—Isabella… —Se quedó pensativa—. Isabella Swan.

—Con que Isabella, ¿eh? Buen nombre, ¿no te importa si te digo Bella, Isabella?

—No, llámame como quieras, con tal de que no quieras hablar sino hacer otras cosas, para mí no hay problema.

—Interesante —dije acercándome a su cuello empezando a repartir besos húmedos—. Y dime, Isabella, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Ah… —gimió—. ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?

—Por lo general cuando quiero algo me informo bien, así que no esquives mis preguntas, _gatita_. —La besaba y recorría con mi mano sus perfectas y torneadas piernas.

—No hagas eso si no te quieres estrellar… —Volvió a hacer ese sonido—. Aunque, claro, ni en el infierno te librarías de mí. —El sentimiento de poder oscuro regresó a mí y le sonreí con malicia.

—Cariño, si quisiera podría dejarte bien caliente aquí, pero tu cuerpo es una invitación al pecado y yo estoy gustoso de ser un gran pecador.

Llegamos al hotel más cercano y, con una velocidad que no creía que poseía, llegué al lado del conductor alzándola y juntándola a mí, enroscando ella sus piernas en mi cadera, gimiendo ambos por la espera y excitación. Entramos y pagamos lo más rápido posible, pero ella sin soltar sus piernas de mi cadera y yo sin dejar de tocar su trasero.

Llegamos a la habitación y yo ya no podía esperar más. La estampé contra la pared, presionando mi, ya erecto, miembro y besando el nacimiento de sus senos. Sin poder creerlo me empujó, ¿acaso me iba a dejar así? ¡¿Así?! No entendí cómo lo hizo, pero me tiró a la cama sentándose ella encima de mí, empezando a rasgar de a poco mi camisa. Torturándome.

—Mmm… —ronroneó en mi cuello—. Parece que la bruja Brandon sí tuvo razón. Eres exquisito.

—¿Qué? —jadeé un poco confundido.

—Significa que tú, humano, no eres tan insignificante. Por fin te vuelvo a ver hermano, ¿por qué no dejas ya esa máscara humana y te unes a mí de nuevo?

—¿Hermano? ¿Estás drogada? ¿De qué diablos hablas? —Llegué a desesperarme un poco al pensar que tenía una maniática encima. Sexo podría tener, pero tan fácil y ridículamente no iba a morir.

—Parece que necesitas que te despierte, haz perdido mucho tu naturaleza diabólica. Si no fuera porque hoy es el día de tu regreso al inframundo diría que te gusta estar mezclado con estos débiles y estúpidos humanos.

—Quítate, perra loca. —Su tono me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y haciéndome marear cada vez más.

—Sí, cariño, soy tu perra, nunca lo olvides. Solo sé tú mismo para empezar la acción.

Y con eso me mordió. Un fuego que salió desde el centro de mi pecho se expandió por todo mí ser y sentía que me rompía en mil pedazos con sólo esa mordida, mi piel era destrozada para dejar surgir a alguien más. Mi mente se nublaba, pero seguía sintiendo una fuerza extremadamente demoníaca y potencial.

—No… —Mi negación fue un débil susurro, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

No sabía cuántos minutos pasaron, pero mi cuerpo regresó más fuerte y musculoso, con colmillos afilados que raspaban mi boca. Sentía crecer garras de mis manos y una sed insaciable. Mi mente cobró vida de la inconsciencia, del dolor y el ardor, dejando paso al sentimiento de furia, ira, lujuria… Convirtiéndome en un ser ansiado por la sangre y sufrimientos… Convirtiéndome poco a poco, torturándome, volviéndome el ser más sádico posible. Diabólicamente único.

—Por fin, hermano, ¿recuerdas cuál es tu maldito nombre?

—Quítate, odiosa perra. No te atrevas a dejarme a mí, Satán, debajo de una perra e insignificante demonio como tú. ¿Por qué mierda demoraste tanto en romper el maldito hechizo? Esa maldita bruja despechada de Hale, ¡carajo! No sé cómo lo hizo pero me encerró a mí, ¡a mí!, en este maldito mundo de humanos, ¡por casi cinco malditos años! —grité ahora de nuevo en mi naturaleza, lanzando ira y desgracia que pudieron llegar hasta la maldita China.

—Si serás un gilipollas… ¡A mí me dijeron que me tenía que casar de nuevo porque tú, imbécil, andabas revolcándote con cada bruja de quinta para luego negarles tu puta polla! ¿En qué carajo pensabas tú? No me interesa si eres el mismísimo rey del inframundo, el Dios supremo del mal, ¡a la mierda! ¡Yo estuve a punto de ser casada porque el pendejo de mi marido no aparecía! ¿Qué creías, hermano? ¿Que el inframundo esperaría por ti después de tus gilipolladas?

—¡Yo soy el Dios supremo del mal! ¡¿Es que nadie puede soportar eso?! ¡Carajo! ¡Demonios llenos de envidia y avaricia! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie puede compararse a mi poder! —Tiré la mesa de noche al extremo opuesto del cuarto para enfocar de nuevo mi atención a la estúpida perra de _Bella_, que estaba en la cama mirándose las uñas como si fuera un bicho el que le estuviera hablando—. ¡Y tú! ¡Si te hubieras casado con alguien más, tu cabeza, linda hermanita, estaría en mi polla ahora, pero sin tu cuerpo unido!

—Lo que tú sentiste por años, diablo de mierda, para mi fueron esos multiplicados por diez, ¡diez! ¿Sabes cuánta mierda tuve que aguantar? Yo debería estar disfrutando de los pecados del inframundo, pero, en cambio, estaba peleando por proteger el estúpido trono que tú dejaste. —Se paró de un salto y con su uña roja, como la sangre, me empujó gritando—: ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo desperdicié buscándote? ¡Mi tiempo, pendejo! ¡Mi tiempo! —Se notaba que tenía ganas de tirarme una cachetada—. ¡Para que resulte que la bruja de Brandon me diga que hoy me casaría con un asqueroso humano! ¡Y bualá! ¡Eras tú!

—¿Qué? —dije de verdad asombrado.

—¿Es que acaso la mente humana afecto tu demonio interior, rey del inframundo? Perdón, su majestad, pero usted está hecho una mierda…. ¡Menuda estafa! Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera follado al chucho de Jacob Black y haberte dejado a ti aquí, ¡para que te pudras!

Me cansé de la mierda que salía de su boca, lo que había insinuado del chucho nubló mi vista de rojo, ¡ira! ¿Quién se creía esa perra? Eso era una pendejada, perder tiempo hablando para que Wicca siguiera diciendo más mierda me tenía irritado. La lancé contra la pared, escuchando un golpe seco por el choque de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Ella soltó un gemido de placer y dolor. Llegué a ella en un sólo parpadeo y la cogí del cuello con toda mi fuerza, quitándole el aliento poco a poco.

_Bella_ se retorcía de dolor y falta de aire, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, sólo que a esa mujer le encantaba el puto fetichismo y era una pendeja masoquista.

—¿Decías, cariño? ¿Que el chucho qué? _Nunca_, escúchame bien, perra, _nunca_ vuelvas a insinuar si quiera que _él_ es mejor que _yo_, porque de verdad te mataré… lentamente.

—Suéltame, bas-bastardo. —Trataba de soltarse de mi agarre mientras yo lo hacía más fuerte—. Jo-de-te…

—_Yo_ te joderé a _ti_ —le susurré al oído con la voz más sexual que alguien pudiera poseer y la lancé a la cama, viendo como jadeaba de la impresión.

Me acerqué a ella a velocidad sobrehumana, esa que había recobrado, besando con fiereza sus labios adictivos, ¡maldita sea! Esa era la única parte que extrañaba del inframundo, ¡follarla, follarla y follarla!

Desgarré la tela del vestido que ahora simplemente estorbaba, empezando a lamer tortuosamente su cuello, mordiendo y chupando su exquisita piel. Besé sus pechos y me pavoneé al tener a la mujer más dotada del inframundo. Mordí su pezón izquierdo mientras masajeaba con fuerza el derecho, escuchándola gemir de placer mientras se retorcía debajo de mí.

—¿Así te lo hace el chucho ese? —Seguí chupando mientras desgarraba más su vestido, dejándola toda expuesta ante mí. Estaba siendo muy suave con ella y aún no me respondía—. ¿Y? ¿Así te lo hace?

—Solo… cállate y… trabaja. —Ella seguía retorciéndose sin reparar en la realidad y no se dio cuenta de que la había amarrado a la cama—. ¿Qué diablos?

—Aquí me tienes. —Me alejé de ella y la escuché gruñir.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Edward Anthony Cullen?! ¿Vas a dejarme así? —gritó histérica mientras movía sus brazos tratando de soltarse.

—No, Wicca, ahora comienza lo bueno.

Busqué algo con filo por toda la habitación, encontrando una pequeña navaja, y la miré con mis ojos llenos de fuego y maldad. Me acerqué a ella y empecé a pasar la navaja suavemente por sus pechos, su estómago plano y sus piernas; dejando un rastro de sangre por todos lados. Chupé y bebí de ella antes de que la herida cerrara, llevé mi boca hasta su centro oliendo su excitación y empecé a morder y lamer su intimidad.

Wicca gemía, ¡no!, gritaba, y eso que ni siquiera la había follado. La sentí explotar en mi boca, chupando todo sin dejar una gota. Volví a besarla, mordiéndola y frotándome contra ella; mordí su cuello succionando su sangre… en fin, ella no la necesitaba.

—Oh, sí… —Ella gimió y se arqueó ofreciéndose más a mí—. Muer-Muérdeme.

—Creo que tendré que ser más duro, _querida_. _—_La volteé dejándola en cuatro y la penetré sin compasión, disfrutando de su estrechez.

Me sostuve del cabecero de la cama, el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos y el sonido era frenético, la penetraba duro y rápido, como siempre lo hacíamos, pero esa vez yo no estaba para hacer cariñitos y la embestí más rápido, rompiendo de paso el cabecero; pero eso no me detuvo. Mordí su cuello y saqué mis garras que arañaban su piel, haciéndola sentir más placer.

—Mierda —gimió ella—. ¡Vamos! ¡Más duro! —gritó y acercó mi rostro al de ella para un beso salvaje.

Me importaba una mierda todo después de lo que ella dijo y volví a mi ritmo animal. Wicca gritaba cada vez más cerca, gruñendo y mordiendo una de las almohadas y yo ya estaba por explotar. Dando la última estocada, volví a beber su sangre, haciéndonos llegar al clímax con un gruñido animal. Escuchamos los toques de la puerta. Mi sorpresa había llegado.

—¿Quién crees que es? —dijo ella desatándose.

—No sé —mentí—, pero qué tal si empezamos a celebrar nuestra noche, ¿eh?

—Me encantaría —dijo dando una sonrisa malvada—, espero que sea hombre porque si es mujer te la follarás tú.

—Tan delicada como siempre, _cariño_. —Le sonreí mientras abría la puerta y hacía entrar a una chica de más o menos 17 años con un disfraz de enferma. La tiré a la cama junto con Wicca, quien no perdió tiempo y empezó a beber sangre de ella.

—¿Y ella? —me preguntó cuándo termino de beber y yo empezaba a desvestirla y morderla.

—Cuando recuperé mis poderes —dije antes de empezar a chupar un pezón de la chica y ordenarle que cogiera mi miembro en el proceso— hice que la chica de recepción se pusiera esto y… —Al parecer la niña esa no necesitaba ayuda, porque mordió mi cuello fuertemente ganándose un pequeño sonido de mi parte.

—¿Y? —gruñó Wicca mientras me sacaba de encima de la niña y empezaba ella a ocuparse de su clítoris.

—Y antes de que jodieras mi humor con ese comentario del chucho —le gruñí detrás de ella, ocupándome ahora de mi demonio— quise organizar una puta orgia, ¿contenta? —le pregunté irónico.

La cogí de las caderas y la penetré siendo rudo. Ella gimió y se retorció cuando lo hice de nuevo por atrás, pero no paró con su tarea de torturar a la desgraciada chica que había caído en nuestras manos esa noche.

—Oh… Diablos, sí. —Siguió lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo hasta que los dos llegamos a nuestros orgasmos.

La ingenua adolescente estaba agotada pero con muchas ganas, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Más? —preguntó _Bella_ alzando una ceja junto con su sonrisa diabólica, pasando su rosada lengua por sus labios rojos.

—Oh, sí, mucho más.

.

.

.

_Soy Verónica Steven, reportando en directo para Fox News desde el lugar de los hechos, donde ha acontecido una de los mayores asesinatos en Nueva York. En total, se han encontrado veinticinco jóvenes, desangrados y torturados, en uno de los hoteles más bajos de nuestra ciudad. Estos jóvenes, mujeres y varones, fueron hallados por el dueño del establecimiento, quien dio parte a la policía de forma inmediata. _

_Se afirma que algunos de ellos fueron forzados a tener relaciones sexuales y que el asesino usó objetos que aún no han sido identificados, pero sirvieron para cortar varias partes de los cuerpos de las víctimas._

_Lamentamos la pérdida de las familias de los jóvenes y esperamos noticias de la policía sobre estos despiadados asesinatos._

_Adelante, estudio._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... ¿Hola?<strong>

**Esto… Oh Dios. Estoy con una mano tapada en la cara x.x ¡Espero que les haya gustado!... Si, eso espero x.x**

**Gracias a mi beta por el impulso de publicar la historia.**

**Ya, lo hice : )**

**Sé que no da mucho miedo, aunque el punto era ese, pero… pero… Whatever. X.X**

**-xo- L. D. Unknown**


End file.
